Iwan
|manga debut = "The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes" |anime debut = "Even the Universes' Gods are Appalled?! The Lose-and-Perish Tournament of Power" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Super: Broly |Gender = Male |Date of death = |Occupation = God of Destruction of Universe 1 |Allegiance = |FamConnect = |Mentors = Awamo (attendant) }} is the God of Destruction of Universe 1. He is accompanied by his attendant and martial arts teacher Awamo. Appearance Iwan is a short anthropomorphic being with pointy pink ears. His whole face, except for his small, black pupil eyes, is covered in black fur. Similar to Sidra, he wears a white shirt and a God of Destruction vest, along with a small hat. His true form under fur is described as "resembling Shiva in Hinduism" in the Japanese official website. Personality Iwan is a very efficient and successful God of Destruction as his work has lead to his universe having the highest mortal level. Iwan has strong passion, enthusiasm, or explosive feelings in contrast to his calm appearance. He is the only one of spared Gods of Destruction to not break out into a cold sweat when Universe 9 was erased by the Zenos. Biography Background In the manga at some point in time, Iwan participated in the All Universe Hide and Seek Tournament held by Zeno. But when Beerus hid and fell asleep for fifty years during the tournament, it had to be cancelled. He and the gods had to calm Zeno down who was furious. Since then, Iwan and the other Gods of Destruction have felt disdain towards Beerus.Dragon Ball Super chapter 28, The Gods of Destruction From All 12 Universes ''Dragon Ball Super'' Universe Survival Saga In the anime, Iwan attends the Zeno Expo, along with Awamo and Anato, representing Universe 1. Iwan watches the expo, and is opted out of the Tournament of Power due to Universe 1 having a high mortal ranking. In the manga, Iwan is summoned by the Grand Minister to Zeno's Palace and is asked to partake in the Zeno Expo between the other Gods of Destruction. He later has a look of relief when the Grand Minister announced his universe as one of the twelve that does not participate in the life-and-death Tournament of Power. Afterwards, he returned to his universe to continue to maintain his duties as a God of Destruction. In the anime, before the Tournament of Power begins, Iwan spars with Arak and Liqueur to test the durability of the newly constructed area in the Null Realm. He is able to fight evenly with both of them but their battle causes a crater in the arena's center and a tower to fall over and is ordered, along with Arak and Liqueur by the Great Priest, to repair the stage afterwards. The three of them repair the arena before fighters from the eight universes show up. Iwan is shown to be rather starstruck and amazed at the power of Goku, as when Goku attains Ultra Instinct -Sign- for a third time. He previously assumed Goku's transformation was a temporary matter, although Anato speculates that Goku has truly achieved the form this time, with Iwan calling Goku's third transformation incredible. Later, he stands up with his fellow Destroyers to recognize Goku attaining the complete Autonomous Ultra Instinct form. Film Appearances ''Broly'' Iwan makes a cameo appearance when Goku mentions the Tournament of Power. Power As with all Gods of Destruction, Iwan is incredibly powerful, only being surpassed in his Universe by his angel/attendant Awamo. ;Anime & Manga During the Zeno Expo in the manga, Iwan is eventually taken down by Quitela. In the anime, Iwan is able to fight evenly with fellow Gods of Destruction Arak and Liqueur. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. He can shoot rhombus shaped energy blasts, several at once. *'Hakai' - As the God of Destruction, Iwan possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. **'Energy of Destruction' - The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. *'Energy Punch' - A punch charged with ''ki. *'Energy Slash Wave' - A ki crescent moon shaped wave used to cut the opponent. *'Telekinesis' - A technique that allows the user to manipulate objects and other people with the power of one's mind. *'Life Link' - Iwan and Anato's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Iwne and Anat represent. *'God of Destruction's Mercy' - Iwan's special attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Iwan makes his debut appearance and as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the fifth mission of the original series. Voice Actors *Japanese: Yasuhiro Mamiya *Funimation dub: Josh Martin *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Douglas Guedes, Gabriel Ebling (ep 96-onwards) *Latin American Spanish dub: Jaime Vega *Italian dub: Giuseppe Calvetti *Polish dub: Mikołaj Bożyk Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Anime *Iwan vs. Arak vs. Liqueur ;Manga *Iwan vs. Heles vs. Mule (Mosco) vs. Quitela vs. Arak vs. Champa vs. Beerus vs. Liqueur (Base/Nine-Tails) vs. Sidra vs. Rumsshi vs. Belmod vs. Giin Trivia *Iwan's name is an anagram for "Wine", continuing the alcoholic name puns that the Gods of Destruction and their attendants possess. *Iwan was designed by Toyotarō. Gallery References Site Navigation ca:Iwan es:Iwen de:Iwen Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Universe 1 Characters Category:Males Category:Deities Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials